Who Will Save Your Soul
by HuaMei
Summary: This is based on the eppy where Hebucca takes Kay soul. Please read and review. :)


Title: Who Will Save Your Soul  
By: HuaMei  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions, NBC, and the song "Who Will Save Your Soul" is owned by Jewel...  
  
  
  
People living their   
Lives for you on TV  
They say they're better   
Than you and you agree  
  
Kay Bennet sat on her bed of the conforts of her room. "Stupid Charity." she said to herself. "Miguel should be mine! I would do anything to get rid of Charity so that Miguel can be with me!!"  
"Anything?" a voice said to Kay.  
Kay got up from the bed. "Who's... Who's there?" she asked frightenly. Kay quickly looked under her bed thinking that her sister Jessica was playing a rotten joke one her. Nothing was there. She quickly got up. "The closet!" she said running to the closet. She opened the door. Nothing.  
"Okay Jessica this is not funny!"  
"I'm not Jessica, Kay." said the eerie voice again.  
Kay turned around. "Who's here!"  
Then out of nowhere, infront her stood Hebucca. "So you are Kay Bennet."  
"How did you know my name?" Kay asked. "Are you an angel or something?"  
"HA! You wish." Hebucca said circling Kay like a volture.  
"Who are you and how did you get in my room?!"  
"My name is Hebucca and I know a lot about you Kay."  
"How?" Kay asked.  
"Oh, lets just say a little black bird told me."   
Hebucca explained herself to Kay. Outside of Kay's bedroom door stood Charity. Charity could hear Kay talking. I wonder who she is talking to? she thought. She knocked on the door. "Kay?" she called.  
"Get rid of her now and we will talk more." Hebucca said.  
  
Another burger, another   
Hot dog, some fries  
A wish in the well, hope your   
health don't go to hell, well  
  
"I'm okay Charity. I'll be along in minute." responded Kay.  
"Alright. I'll meet you down stairs then." Charity said outside the door.  
"Well, thats a start my dear." laughed Hebucca. "So, you want Miguel?"  
"Yes! More then anything in the world and I will do anything! Anything to have him!" cried Kay. "It's all because of Charity! If she hadn't came to Harmony, Miguel would have been mine! He even said that himself!"  
"Well, it looks like we have a common enemy." replied Hebucca. "I'll make a deal with you Kay,"  
"A deal? What kind of deal?"  
"You said you would do anything to have Miguel, right"  
"Anything!!"  
"If you help me destroy Charity, I'll make it possible so you can have Miguel. He will worship you if that is what you want..."   
Kay hesitated. She could tell there was a coldness in her voice. She thought for a moment. If I destroy Charity, Miguel will be crushed but on the other hand he can cry on my shoulder. I don't care what it takes! I want Miguel!  
"YES! I want it all! Thats what I want!   
  
Another burger, another   
Hot dog, some fries  
A wish in the well, hope your   
health don't go to hell, well  
  
"But in return I want two things from you." Hebucca said.  
"Like I said, ANYTHING!!"   
"One: You must never tell anyone about me."  
"Why?"  
"Well, no one can see me or here me but you and we wouldn't want people to think your crazy."  
Kay knew she heard that from some where. Infact that what she told everyone that Charity was crazy.  
"Two: I want your soul!"  
"My soul?!"  
"Thats right. Your soul."  
  
CHORUS:  
Who will save your soul when   
It comes to the flower  
Who will save your soul   
After all the lies that you told, boy  
Who will save your soul if you   
Won't save your own?  
  
"My soul?" she asked again in disbelive.  
"Thats right your soul."  
"My soul in exchange for Miguel's love?" Kay said aloud.  
"It's a small price to pay isn't it? I mean think about Kay, no more Charity and all of Miguel's love can be yours."  
Kay thought for a long time when finally she made up her mind. "All right. Take my soul. It is a small price to pay for Miguel's love."  
Hebucca let out an evil laugh. "The bargin is settled!"  
Kay stood infront of Hebucca.   
  
We try to hustle them,   
Try to bustle them, try to cuss them  
The cops want someone to   
Bust down on Orleans Avenue  
Another day, another dollar,   
Another war, another tower  
Went up to where the   
Homeless had their homes  
  
"Give me her soul!" Hebucca called.  
Purple light outlined Kay's body. "Whats happening?" Kay asked in fright.  
"Your soul is not coming fourth as easy as I thought it would!" cried Hebucca.  
  
So we pray to as many gods   
Are there are flowers  
But we call religion our friend  
We're so worried   
About saving our souls  
Afraid that God will take His toll  
That we forget to begin  
  
"Give me your soul!!" ordered Hebucca.  
The purple energy light around Kay darkened. The soul was about to come forth. The light energy then surrounded Kay. She screamed. "I change my mind!"  
"It's too late!"   
Suddenly the door of Kay's room flew open and there stood Charity. A golden light outlined her body. Her powers were at their high point as Charity saw Hebucca.  
"Your too late young one!" laughed Hebucca.  
  
Who will save your soul   
When it comes to the flower  
Who will save your soul   
After all the lies that you told, boy  
Who will save your soul if   
You won't save your own?  
  
It was good vs. evil now. Hebucca still couldn't get Kay's soul to come forth. It refused. Kay's body was still surrounded by purple light.  
"GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!!" ordered Hebucca.  
"Charity! I'm sorry! Please! Please help me!!" Kay cried.  
  
Some are walking, some are talking,   
Some are stalking their kill  
You get social security,   
But that don't pay your bills  
  
It was over. Kay's soul now belonged to Hebucca. The light around Kay was gone. In Hebucca's hand was veil and in it was a purple liquid, which was Kay's soul. Hebucca let out an eerie loud laugh. Only Kay and Charity could hear it. Kay fell to her knees. "What have I done?" she cried. Kay looked at Hebucca and then at Charity who still showed her powers whith the glowing golden light around her.  
"You Hebucca shall give Kay her soul back." she said in an angelic voice.  
  
There are addictions to   
Feed and there are mouths to pay  
So you bargain with the Devil,   
Say you're o.k. for today,  
  
"It's mine!! MINE!!" Hebucca yelled. "AND NOW I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU WHILE I'M HERE!!"  
Dark energy surrounded Hebucca's body. She raised her arms and a dark energy ball began to form.  
"NO!" yelled Kay.  
"AFTER I KILL CHARITY I WILL KILL MIGUEL!" Hebucca laughed.  
"NO! NO! YOU SAID IF I GAVE YOU MY SOUL YOU WOULD LET ME HAVE MIGUEL!!"  
"I FORGOT TO MENTION ONE THING! I'M A WICTH!" Hebucca responded. "YOU HAVE TO LEARN NOT TO TRUST US!! HA HA!!  
The dark energy ball between Hebucca's hands grew bigger. Charity's energy was also growing to it's peck. Sparks grew all around her. Kay just wacthed in horror. She hated Charity but she didn't want to her to die. Without warning Hebucca threw the dark ball of energy at Charity. Charity's eye soon had no pupils and they were replaced but white light. The dark ball stopped inches from her body. Charity looked at Hebucca.  
"This is my warning to you: you hert or even come near my family or friends again there will be Hell to pay."  
Charity threw the energy ball back to it's owner. Hebucca vanished a second before it hit her and the dark energy flew out of the window. It was over now.  
  
You say that you love them,   
Take their money and run  
Say, it's been swell, sweetheart,   
But it was just one of those things  
Those flings, those strings   
You've got to cut,  
So get out on the streets,   
Girls, and bust your butts  
  
The golden light energy still outlined Charity's body and her pupils returned. She looked at Kay. Kay stood up and faced Charity.   
"What you did was wrong Kay." Charity said.  
"Charity, I am truely sorry. I guess I have to tell you the truth now."  
Kay told Charity everything about her loving Miguel and trying to get rid of her. Then she told Charity how Miguel would feel if she would die he would be unhappy.  
"I now know Miguel will love you and only you. I guess thats what they call true love. I promise to leave everything alone, including you and Miguel's relationship..."  
There was silence. The Kay saw some blue orbs of light fly around Charity's body.   
"It looks like you have been forgiven. Not only by me but him as well. You have learned your lesson."  
The blue orbs of light vanished but Charity still glowed. Kay became uneasy even though she knew she was good and not evil. Charity started to leave the room.  
"Wait." Kay said.  
Charity stopped and turned around and faced Kay once more. "What about my soul?" Kay asked.  
Charity held the veil which held Kay's soul in her right hand and handed it to Kay. Kay untwisted the cap and drank it. The veil vanished and Charity's powers died down and she was now back to her normal flesh color. She turned away, left room, and closed the door behind her.   
  
Kay Bennet once again sat on her bed in the conforts of her room...  
  
Who will save your soul   
When it comes to the flower  
Who will save your soul   
After all the lies that you told, boy  
Who will save your soul if   
You won't save your own...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
